paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Pups and the new medic
Pups and the new medic NOTE: This is my first story and hope you like it. I only own my OC and the story. Sumarry: When Marshall tells Ryder about how tough is it to do firefighter duty and EMT/medical duty in the PAW Patrol, Ryder decides to find a new pup to join them. After some time, an emergency strikes and Ryder and the pups take action. But it's not long before another emergency strikes. Can they succeed their mission? And what will happen when they meet another pup that knows one of them? Characters *Ryder *Marshall *Rubble *Chase *Rocky *Zuma *Skye *Everest *Margreth (Debut) *Captain Turbot Story It was dark in Adventure bay and Ryder and his team of pups, the PAW Patrol, came back from their last rescue involving a robbery and fire in a bank. It took all the pups to put out the fire and catch the criminals. When they were done, the bank was halfway burned and ruined so they had to rebuild the bank. By the time they finally finished and got back to the Lookout, it was almost 11 p.m. “Wow, that was hard. I can’t believe we get a fire, a robbery and even repairing the bank in a single day. I’m so tired.” Marshall pointed out with a yawn. “Well, you’re not the only one, Marshall. We’re all tired.” Skye added, letting out a yawn of her own. “Well, dudes, I think we should hit the sack before I fall asleep outside.” Zuma exclaimed before yawning. “Good to know you’re talking normally again, Zuma. Seems it paid off after all.” Rocky smirked, wagging his tail. “And you’re the only pup I can thank for that, Rocky.” Zuma said with a smile, wagging his tail as well. Rocky blushed a little at the praise from the water rescue pup, but knew it was true. When Zuma arrived to live at the Lookout for the first time, he had a speech impediment and was mixing up letters ‘R’ and ‘W’. With that problem, he pronounced some of the pups’ names ‘Wocky’, ‘Wubble’ and ‘Mawshall’ and when Everest and Tracker joined the team, he pronounced their manes ‘Evewest and Twacker. He even pronounced his owner’s name ‘Wydew’. It didn’t bother them though, but it was still funny to hear him pronounce their names like that. His speech was the reason Zuma was bullied by some mean dogs at least once every week. After years have passed and his speech didn’t improve, Rocky decided to help him by giving him speech lessons. It took 3 months, but Zuma was now able to normally pronounce the letter ‘R’ again. “Rocky is right. Now that you no longer use ‘W’ instead of ‘R’, no bully will be able to pick on you.” Chase pointed out, still remembering the days when Zuma was bullied because of his speech. “That’s right and I’m proud of you, Rocky. Now, pups, we had a busy day today so let’s get some sleep.” Ryder reminded them. “Can we get dinner first? I’m starving!” Rubble asked before his stomach growled to prove his point. The others let out a few laughs and then followed Ryder into the Lookout to get something to eat. After dinner, the pups all got out of their uniforms and went to bed, except for Marshall. “Ryder, can I talk to you in private?” He asked. Ryder turned around and smiled. “Sure, come with me, Marshall.” The two entered the elevator and went to the top. They got to the control room and Ryder turned to the Dalmatian. “What’s wrong, Marshall?” He asked. Marshall sighed. “Ryder, I’m getting stressed out. It’s getting really hard to do firefighting duty and medical duty at the same time. I want to get back to the firefighting duty, but who will take the medical duty?” Ryder understood. He knew that Marshall was getting too tired since he does two duties at once. And on top of that, they needed both for today’s rescue. He knelt down and looked at the fire pup in the eyes. “I figured you would ask me that one day. That’s why I’ll be preparing posters. Whoever knows with medical skills will join the PAW Patrol and can take over your job as an EMT/medical pup.” He said with a smile. Marshall smiled, wagging his tail. “Thanks, Ryder. Do we tell the other pups?” He asked. “Not yet. Besides, they’re all asleep. Now, go get some sleep, buddy. See you in the morning.” Ryder replied. “Goodnight, Ryder.” Marshall said as he stood on his hind legs to reach Ryder’s face and gave his owner a lick on the check before running off to get some sleep. Once he left the room, Ryder stood back up and looked at the papers on his desk. “Good thing I printed these. After breakfast, I’ll have Rocky and Marshall come with me and put them around town. Then’ we’ll just need to wait.” He said before putting the papers away and heading to sleep. (Scene Change: Chase’s badge) The next morning, Chase woke up as usual and then started his wake-up call. Of course, like many times, Marshall and Rubble were still sleeping and Chase’s megaphone had no effect on them. Luckily, Skye was right next to him. “Looks like spoon time again.” She said as she took the spoon in her mouth and tapped the metal bowl with it, waking the two from their slumber. “Breakfast already?” Rubble exclaimed. “I got tricked again!” Marshall exclaimed, earning laughs from the others. Once everyone was awake, the pups did yoga. As usual, Marshall fell asleep during that, with Skye joking about Marshall doing a ‘sleeping pup’, earning giggles from the other pups. After yoga was done, they had breakfast while Ryder was next to them. “Marshall, Rocky, once you finish breakfast, I need you two to gear up and come with me. We need to put some posters.” He instructed. Rocky finished his food and looked up at his owner. “What’s going on, Ryder?” He asked. Marshall didn’t need to ask since he talked about that so he spoke. “I’ll explain later, Rocky. I know what this is about.” Rocky turned to Marshall and smiled. “Okay, Marshall.” Once the two pups got in gear, they and Ryder headed to town and started putting posters. After an hour, they were done and back at the Lookout. By that time Marshall told Rocky about his conversation with Ryder. “Whoa. So, now we wait for someone to show off medical skills and let him join?” Rocky asked in surprise. Marshall nodded. “Exactly. Now, how about we go and see what the others are doing?” Rocky agreed and both ran off to join the others. (Scene Change: Everest’s badge) Later, on Jake’s mountain, Jake and Everest were on a walk, talking about yesterday’s rescue with Marshall. “So, let me get this straight. You’re telling me that there was a robbery and the fire and then the bank needed to be rebuilt?” Jake asked in surprise. “That’s right, Jake. The fire burned down half of the bank before being put out.” Everest answered with a smile. “Whoa, that must’ve been dangerous.” “It was, but luckily, we did it.” But just as Marshall said that, a roar was heard. “What was that?” Jake asked. “I better go check it out, you two call Ryder.” Marshall instructed before he took off. Everest looked up at her owner in worry. “Do you think Marshall will be okay?” She asked. Jake looked back at her and smirked. “He’ll be fine, Everest. Unless you want to follow your ‘boyfriend’.” He said with a wink. Everest blushed bright red upon hearing that. “He-he’s not my boyfriend!” She exclaimed, but Jake ignored her. Meanwhile, Ryder was playing Frisbee with Rocky and Zuma while Marshall was away. After 15 tosses, he was ready to throw it again, but then Rocky jumped on him and knocked him down. “How about we play tag next, Ryder? Please?” He asked while licking his owner. Ryder wanted to decline, but Rocky’s constant licking made him give in. “Hehehehe! Okay, okay! Hehehehehe! Rocky, I agree, just stop!” He exclaimed in between giggles. Just then, his pup-pad rang, so Rocky jumped off so Ryder can stand up and answer. “Ryder here.” “Ryder, it’s Jake. We need you and the PAW Patrol to help.” Jake exclaimed on the other side of the line. “What is it, Jake?” Ryder asked. “I was taking Marshall and Everest for a walk on the mountain when we heard some kind of roar. I don’t know what that was, but Marshall ran off to check it out. And that path leads to a cliff with a river below.” “So Marshall could use some help. Don’t worry, Jake, we’re on our way. No job is too big, no pup is too small!” Ryder exclaimed as he ended the call. (Scene Change: PAW Patrol Symbol) Meanwhile, Chase, Skye and Rubble were playing pup-pup-boogie in the Lookout and Chase was about to beat Skye when their pup-tags went off, startling the police pup and making him fall. “PAW Patrol, to the Lookout!” “Ryder needs us!” Soon, all 5 pups entered the elevator and then realized Marshall wasn’t here. Not bothering to wait for him, they went up the elevator, got into gear and lined up. “PAW Patrol, ready for action, Ryder, sir!” Chase announced. “Hey, has anyone seen Marshall?” Skye asked. “That’s the reason I called. He, Everest and Jake heard some kind of roar, but couldn’t make out what it was. Marshall ran off to investigate, but he could use some help.” Ryder explained as he scrolled to the icons of the following pups: “Chase, I need your net to subdue whatever it made the roar if it tries to hurt someone.” “Chase is on the case!” Chase shouted. “Skye, I need you to spot Marshall from above. Also keep an eye on whoever made the roar.” “Let’s take to the sky!” Skye shouted with a bark and a back-flip. “Zuma, according to Jake, there’s a cliff with a river below. I need you to be ready with your hovercraft in case Marshall falls.” “Let’s dive in!” Zuma shouted. “I’ll bring my first aid kit since Marshall probably doesn’t have gear. The rest of you, stand by in case I need you. PAW Patrol is on a roll!” The pups barked and howled as Ryder headed for the pole while Chase and Skye went down the slide. After a vehicle scene, they were off to Jake’s mountain. Once they arrived, Jake and Everest ran over to them. “Thanks for coming, Ryder. Marshall ran off down that way.” Jake exclaimed, pointing his finger. “Okay. Skye, fly ahead and see if you can spot Marshall. Chase, Zuma, come with me.” “Roger that, Ryder!” The three pups exclaimed as they followed Ryder. (Scene Change: Marshall’s badge) Marshall ran so deep into the forest on the mountain that he was sure he lost track of where he was supposed to go. Even with his sniffing, he couldn’t tell where to go to find whoever roared. Already, he berated himself for not taking Everest with him. Her sniffer might not be like Chase’s, but it would be strong. “I wish I had as strong nose as Chase and Everest have. It’s like I’m going in circles.” He said to himself as he got to a fork in the road and tried to figure out where to go. Suddenly, another roar was heard, startling the Dalmatian a little, but now Marshall knew where the roar came from. He ran down the right path and after 2 minutes of running, he arrived to the clearing, where he froze at what he saw. Right in front of him, with a few yards of distance was a male brown bear. Marshall couldn’t see it, but the bear was caught in a bear trap. He slowly approached the bear and nervously looked up at it. “H-h-hey there. Were you… roaring like that?” He asked, shivering. The bear looked at the Dalmatian and tried to swipe at him, but Marshall dodged the swipe and backed away. That’s when he noticed something. Bears don’t stay in one place. When they strike and miss, they chase you. But why is he not chasing me? He thought as he circled around the bear before he finally found the bear trap caught on the beast’s right leg. Marshall was nervous to approach the bear, but knew that he had to help him. “No, don’t move. I’ll try to get this thing off of you.” He said as he approached the bear trap. The bear prepared to swipe at the Dalmatian again, but Marshall was quicker and opened a bear trap with a thick piece of wood, freeing the bear. The bear carefully stepped on the leg, but then roared in pain before advancing towards the nervous Dalmatian. This time, however, Marshall couldn’t react in time and got tackled to the ground. Marshall covered his eyes, unable to watch the claws striking him. However, instead of sharp claws, he felt something soft and wet going along his belly. He was confused, but couldn’t figure out what was happening as he was too busy giggling. “Hehehehehehe! S-Stop that! Hehehehehe!” The bear stopped and was ready to put his left front paw on the Dalmatian, but was stopped by the voice. “Are you okay there, pal?!” The bear turned around and got off. Marshall stood up and looked at the figure, who turned out to be a dark brown and cocoa-colored female Chocolate Labrador. The bear limps over to her and starts licking her face. “Okay, okay, I’m glad you’re okay! Hehehehehe! But how did you get out of the trap?” She asked. The bear stepped aside so the pup can see a Dalmatian. “Hey there, who are you?” She asked. “I’m Marshall.” Marshall answered while the bear limped next to him, making him a little nervous. “Nice to meet you, my name is Margreth.” The pup, now known as Margreth, replied. The bear turned to Marshall and then started licking him again. This time, Marshall didn’t feel nervous around it as he now knew this bear won’t hurt him. But that doesn’t change the fact that he started giggling again. “Hehehehehehe! You’re welcome, Mr. bear. Hehehehehe! Now please, stop so I can check you over.” The bear stopped and Marshall took off his backpack and pulled out the first aid kit. Just then, Margreth walked over to him. “Mind if I do the checkup?” She asked. “If you know what to do, go ahead. But I need to be close by.” Marshall agreed and watched carefully in case Margreth gets this wrong. To his surprise, Margreth successfully wrapped a bandage around the bear’s leg and stepped away. “There you go. Try not to stand on that leg until it heals.” The bear nodded and walked away. Marshall stared at the pup in shock. “How did you do that?” He asked. “I used to work in a hospital with my owner. But when my owner died, I couldn’t work there anymore.” She replied sadly. (Scene Change: Zuma’s badge) An hour has passed and Marshall explained everything about the PAW Patrol as well as his position. “Wow, so you’re the fire pup and the EMT pup of the PAW Patrol?” Margreth asked in surprise. “Yeah, that’s right.” Marshall said with a nod. “And all those jobs are great, but why do you have two jobs?” Marshall explained how he and Chase had two PAW Patrol duties and what he was thinking to do. “You think I could get a medical job in the PAW Patrol?” Margreth asked excitedly. Marshall nodded, but then tilted his head in confusion when he saw a tear in Margreth’s eye. “Cool, but that job won’t bring my brother back.” The chocolate lab said sadly. Marshall blinked twice in surprise before shaking his head. “You have a brother?” He asked. Margreth nodded. “Yeah, he was younger than me. I lost him 8 months after he was born. We got into a car accident and I ended up in a hospital. When I woke up, they told me my brother was gone. I’ve been alone ever since.” She said, trying not to cry. Marshall was about to ask what her brother’s name was, but was interrupted by Ryder and the other three pups arriving. “Marshall, there you are!” Zuma exclaimed as he jumped out of the hovercraft and hugged him. Margreth looked at the boy and the German shepherd in confusion and then noticed the cockapoo, making her even more confused, but that changed to shock when she caught the sight of a chocolate Labrador with his gear and uniform. Her eyes went wide and were filling with tears. “He… He… He’s alive!! I can’t believe he’s alive!” She said to herself. Eventually, her eyes were full of tears. “Marshall, did you find out what was the roar?” Ryder asked. Marshall nodded, but before anyone could speak or Marshall could tell them about the bear, a voice screamed out only one thing. “ZUUUMAAA!!!” The water pup turned around, but was too slow to react as the blur tackled him to the ground, licking his face over and over again. “I thought you were gone! I’m never letting you out of my sight again!” She cried out, tears running down her cheeks. When Zuma was finally able to get a good look of the pup’s face, he gasped upon who he saw. “M-M-Margreth?! You’re… You’re here?” He asked, eyes filling with tears. “Yes, yes! I can’t believe you survived that accident! It’s like a miracle has happened!” Margreth exclaimed, nuzzling the water pup. Ryder and Chase looked at each other in confusion while Marshall approached the two. “Hold on a second! Zuma? Margreth? You two know each other?” He asked. Zuma looked at the fire pup with a nod. “Margreth is my older sister.” Ryder, Chase, Marshall and Skye were shocked to hear that Zuma has a sister. The two broke away from each other and looked at them. “Yeah, I thought I lost him in that car crash. I already know Marshall, but who are the rest of you?” She asked. “Well, Margreth, I’m Ryder and the other two are Chase and Skye.” Ryder replied. “Nice to meet you.” Margreth said with a smile. Just then, Ryder got another call, this time from Captain Turbot. “What’s up, Captain?” He answered. “Ryder, we’ve got a problem in the bay. I just got a call from the captain of the tanker heading to Adventure bay, and the main controls are jammed. Now no one can turn it and it’s heading straight for Seal island.” The captain explained. “Uh oh. If the tanker hits Seal Island or any of the rocks on it, we’ll have to deal with oil again.” “Exactly. And we have injured people on board. Can you come over here and help?” “We’re on it, captain.” Ryder said as he ended the call and then called Rocky to help while Margreth and Zuma were talking. “So you’re saying that Ryder has been taking care of you all this time?” Margreth asked in surprise. “Yeah, sis, that’s right. He’s a great owner.” Zuma replied with a smile. “Just then, Ryder turned to the other pups. “Zuma, Captain Turbot just called. A tanker that was heading to Adventure bay is out of control due to the jammed controls and is heading for Seal Island. I need you to take Rocky to the tanker in your hovercraft as well as help me slow it down. “Let’s dive in!” Zuma exclaimed. Margreth stared at her brother in shock. “Hovercraft? You mean, you can drive?!” She asked, earning a nod from Zuma. “Marshall, according to the captain, there are injured people on board. I need you to ride in Skye’s harness to the ship check to see if everyone is okay. “Ready for a ruff-ruff rescue!” Marshall exclaimed. Margreth saw this as an opportunity to help them. “Can I come with you? I’d like to help Marshall.” She asked, earning a confused look on Ryder’s face. “What do you think?” The boy asked, turning to Marshall. “I don’t know. She helped the bear, but that’s people we’re talking about. I’m not sure about that.” Marshall said, unsure if she could be any help. To everyone’s surprise, Zuma spoke, “She can do it, Ryder. Ever since I was born, she’s been working at the hospital with our owner. Once, she even went with an ambulance and helped take care of a lot of people during one of the emergencies. Believe me, she knows what to do.” Ryder then recalled his conversation with Marshall and all the posters he put around town and then smiled. “Alright, Zuma. Take your sister with you on your hovercraft and pick up Rocky on the way. Marshall, you’ll come too. Keep watch on Margreth.” He said. “Got it, Ryder!” Marshall exclaimed. (Scene Change: Marhsall’s badge) About 10 minutes later, Ryder and the pups were approaching the tanker. During the ride, Rocky and Margreth were talking. “Whoa, you and Zuma are siblings? I didn’t know Zuma had a sister.” Rocky said. “Perhaps he never told you. But yeah, he’s my younger brother. He used to stick with me ever since he learned to walk. He never left my side no matter where I go. The only time he didn’t follow me is when I would go to work with my owner. When he was finally able to eat solid food, we lost our parents and never heard from them again. “Wow, that was kinda sad.” Just then, Zuma exclaimed, “Okay, we’re here! Use the rope ladder to climb onboard!” Rocky did so without a second thought, but Margreth looked at her brother in confusion. “What? You’re not coming with us?” She asked. “Sorry, sis, but I need to be here to help Ryder slow the tanker down. Go ahead.” Zuma said with a smile.” Margreth sighed, took the ladder and started climbing. But once Zuma drove off to help Ryder, she grew confused. What happened to his speech? He was unable to pronounce the letter ‘R’ all those years ago and now he speaks normally. ''She thought before following Marshall, who landed in Skye’s harness just seconds before Margreth climbed up, until they reached the lower deck, where a bunch of people were moaning from pain and their injuries. “Okay, Margreth. If Zuma is right about your medical experience, then you’ll be able to help them.” Marshall said. It took half an hour, during which Ryder and Zuma were doing their best to slow the tanker down, but Rocky was able to fix the controls, allowing the captain to slow the ship down and them stop it just a few inches from hitting one of the rocks. “Phew, that was close. Thank you, Rocky.” The captain said as he gave the mix-breed an ear scratch. “No problem, captain.” Rocky said, wagging his tail. Just then, Marshall and Margreth ran over to them. “Everything’s okay. Most of them have injured their legs, but apart from that, they’re all okay.” Margreth exclaimed. “That’s great. Hey, who might you be?” The captain said, petting Margreth. “I’m Margreth, Zuma’s older sister. Not a member of the PAW Patrol, but I helped your men along with Marshall.” Margreth said with a smile, although deep down, she was still shy. She grew a little nervous when the captain started petting her and was slowly making his way to her belly. ''No, not there. Please, not there. She thought. When the captain touched her belly, she yelped in surprise and jumped back. “You okay?” Rocky asked in worry. “Y-Yeah, just…” Margreth said, unable to say anything. “What’s wrong? Don’t you want a belly rub?” the captain asked. “I don’t know. I’ve never had one before.” Margreth replied nervously. “Come on, you’ll love it. Even Zuma does.” Margreth was taken aback by what Marshall just said. The truth was, the only time she received a belly rub was from her brother once and she wasn’t sure if she wanted one. But after some encouragement, she hesitantly approached the captain. “Alright. But I think one of the pups should hold me down.” She said as she rolled over on her back. Marshall and Rocky were a bit confused, but did so by holding her paws. And it was a good thing they did, because as soon as the captain started the belly rub, Margreth’s back paws thrashed around as she tried to hold in her laughter and hoped it would be over quickly. But the captain didn’t stop and eventually, Margreth gave in. “Heheheheheheheheahahahahaha! T-Thahahat tickles! Hhahahahahaha!” She laughed as she tried to stand back up, but Marshall and Rocky kept her down. After a minute, the captain stopped. “See? That wasn’t so bad.” He added. Margreth stood back up and looked at the captain. “It really wasn’t, unless you count the fact it tickled.” She said while wagging her tail. Rocky and Marshall looked at each other in confusion. “What do you mean? Belly rubs usually don’t tickle, unless you hit a certain spot.” Rocky pointed out. “That’s the problem. But I don’t want to talk about it here.” (Scene Change: PAW Patrol Symbol) Soon after saving the tanker, Ryder and the pups returned to the Lookout. While Ryder was in the control room preparing something, the other pups scattered to do their activities while Margreth, Marshall and Rocky were in the Lookout talking. “So, Margreth, what made you nervous about the belly rub back there?” Rocky asked. Margreth sighed. “I’m very ticklish on my belly. And I mean VERY ticklish. No other part of my body is ticklish at all. I can’t stay still when having a belly rub, it makes me thrash around while laughing like crazy.” “Oh. That explains what happened when the captain went for your belly.” Marshall said, walking over to the chocolate lab. “Yeah. Only one pup gives me belly rubs and I let him do it because I trust him, even if it tickles. Now, it’s your turn. When he was young, Zuma had some speech problems, but how come he talks normally after all those years?” She asked. “Easy, I helped him improve his speech. It took 3 months, but it was worth it.” Soon after their talk, Ryder called the pups to meet him in the control room, including Margreth. After the pups lined up, Ryder called Margreth to the front and knelt down. “Margreth, you proved yourself to be a better medic on this rescue. Which is why I’d like to make you an official member of the PAW Patrol.” Margreth wagged her tail and panted happily upon hearing that as Ryder placed a black collar with a purple pup-tag that has a blue bandage on it. Then, he added, “You’ll be our new medic pup and take over Marshall’s job permanently so he can do firefighter duty.” Margreth couldn’t believe it. Not only did she join the PAW Patrol shortly after taking part in a rescue, but she’s now able to live with her little brother. She jumped onto her new owner and knocked him to the ground. “Thank you, thank you, Ryder! I owe you for this! Twice!” She exclaimed as she started licking his face. “Hehehehe! No problem! Hehehehe! And why twice? Hehehehe!” Ryder giggled. Margreth stopped and jumped off. “First, for accepting me into the team. And second, for taking care of my brother and keeping him safe.” She said, wagging her tail. “Oh, that’s understandable. Anyway, I’ll be working on your vehicle during the first few days so if any emergencies occur, you’ll be riding with Marshall for now.” “Okay, Ryder.” Margreth replied before getting pulled into a hug by Zuma. “Great job, sis! I knew you could do it!” He exclaimed.” “Thanks, bro.” Margreth said as she hugged back while shedding a tear of happiness. She couldn’t believe how her life changed so quickly. First, she finds out her brother was alive, then helps out on a rescue, then gets a new owner and now she got accepted into a rescue team where her brother works as a water rescue pup. That was her best day ever. THE END Do you like this story? Yes Maybe Not sure No What is your favorite part of this story? Margreth helping people on the tanker Margreth and Zuma reuniting Other (Say it in the comments) Category:New Character Has Been Debut in this Story Category:Episodes Category:Female Character Category:Female Pup Category:Medic pup Category:Pups related to Zuma Category:Episode Category:Chronological Category:Reunions Category:Fanon